En el aburrimiento de una clase de matematicas
by Catii-95
Summary: Es un fic donde reemplaze los personajes de crepusculo con compañeros de curso....leanlo si quieren...esta medio enredado pero si eres de mi curso lo vas a entender
1. La lista muajaja

**Bueno este cap será corto porque será la explicacion para el resto de los capitulos ok??**

**Ups se me olvido decir algo, este fic lo hago con mi estimada amiga Fran…quien en nuestra lista es Esme así que en el fic la llamare de las 2 formas….igual que a los demás pero desde el tercero(que lo escribiré yo ) solo escribiré el nombre de nuestra lista ok??**

Estabamos la fran y yo es la clase de lenguaje…las dos habíamos terminado el trabajo asi que nos juntamos a hablar…de que mas…de crepúsculo.Entre varias cosas se nos ocurrió una genial idea, a cada uno de nuestros compañeros le asiganremos un personaje de crepúsculo .Empezamos automáticamente,no fue difícil escoger a Edward y bella pero Jacob se nos hizo difícil asi que lo dejamos para después…rosalie, esme y alice fueron tomados por la Pame, yo y la fran pero aemmet, Jasper,y Carlisle los dejamos en blanco para que se queden en la imaginación

_Edward: Seba (Muajaja)_

_Bella: Coni (Muajaja x2)_

_Jacob: Rafa (Idea de la fran!! no me golpeen!)_

_Leah: Vale (idea de la fran x2)_

_Ben: Jorquera _

_Angela: Catu (JAJAJA)_

_Sam: Jorgito_

_Emily: Pia (wuuu)_

_Charlie: Manuel (¬¬)_

_Renee: Lenka(por tu culpa vamos a matar a charlie!!)_

_Billy:Toño _

_Jared: Pey_

_Paul: Serrano_

_Embry: Meyer_

_Cayo: Joaquin_

_Mike: Diego Lazo_

_Jessica: Flo_

_Lauren: Javi_

_Irina: Maca_

_Tanya: Pinqii_

_Jane: Isa_

_Eric: Gonzalo_

Inevitablemente fuimos golpeadas por Edward, Bella, Renee, Rosalie y bueno la lista seguirá después de que lean los siguientes capítulos

Bueno

Chaoooo


	2. Conociendo Identidades

**n/a:Bueno en este capitulo empieza todo…cuando revelamos las identidades de nuestro personajes…esto ocurrió un dia de clases en la mañana…ESTE FIC ESTA BASADO EN HECHO REALES **

Bueno esto será un poco…tal vez muy enredado pero bueno…no se me puede exigir mas xD…este fic nació de una clase de matemática + dos desquiciadas fanáticas de crepúsculo+ el fastidioso "niño perrito" xdd …. Así que después de leer esto (si lo leen…claro T.T) sufrirán un pequeño colapso….ok?? Quedaron advertidos así que después no quiero revisar mi correo y se atacada por Vulturis ok?? Jejeje….Ah!! Ahora lo más triste…ningún personaje me pertenece…son todos de Stephenie Meyer…si fueran míos no estaría poniéndole los nombres de los personajes a mi queridos y estimados compañeros de clase…

Bueno mejor explico este fic…Había una vez dos niñas muy aburridas en clase de lenguaje y decidieron poner a cada uno de sus compañeros el nombre de uno de los personajes de crepúsculo …y les gusto tanto la lista…y las golpearon tanto por las parejas que habían hecho (edd/bella ; rose/Emmet)…que decidieron, en una clase de matemática, hacer un fic de crepúsculo combinado con sus ULTRA SUPER DUPER MEGA aburridas vidas pasa mosca volando…para y le da un ataque y muere así que ya comencemos!!

Ups se me olvido decir algo, este fic lo hago con mi estimada amiga Fran…quien en nuestra lista es Esme así que en el fic la llamare de las 2 formas….igual que a los demás pero desde el tercero(que lo escribiré yo ) solo escribiré el nombre de nuestra lista ok??

**Chaoooo!!**

Conociendo las identidades

Fran y yo ya sabíamos quienes éramos en realidad…Alice y Esme…pero lo realmente difícil y divertido fue revelar a Edward y a Bella…todo ocurrió cuando….

-Fraaann-

-Queee?? Tengo sueeeño!

-Oye oye oyeee...el otro día leí un fic y bla blabla – y así comenzaba nuestra larga charla sobre crepúsculo y las locuras de Emmet en Pregúntale a Tía Emmet (fic que es buenísimo)

-Hola!!- Dijo el seba…quien todavía no sabía que era Edward jijiji

-Emm hola!!- dijimos ambas al unísono( palabra auspiciada por la profesora Maritza)

-Oigan yo quiero ser el niño perrito!!-refiriéndose a Jacob

-pero seba Jacob ya está ocupado…además tu ya eres…- Y la Fran me golpeo el brazo

-Quien?- dijo

-Emmm…Eric!!- Dije mirando a la Fran con mi cara de "fue lo único que se me ocurrió y si se que fue idiota"

- Quieeeen!?Yo quería ser el niño perrito!!

-Lo siento seba pero ya eres…¬¬…Eric… -y si las miradas mataran yo ya no existiría…

-Aaaaaaaahhhgg!!-Dijo enojado y se fue a su silla…que era delante de nosotras…

-Le decimos?? Total la Coni ya sabe que es bella ….y también sabe que él es Edward..-Le dije a Fran

-Vaya a sentarse por favor- Dijo el profesor…había olvidado por completo que estaba en clases :S

Me fui a sentar y por medio de señas termine de decirle a Fran/Esme que le dijera al seba/Edward que es Edward (les dije que sería enredado).

Seguí mirando a ver qué pasaba y cuando logre leerle los labios a la Fran ella estaba diciendo:

-Y tu eres Edward…-Dijo mientras trataba que contener la risa

-QUE!? NOOO!! Y quien es bella??-

-La Coni-

-QUE!?NOOOO!!-Luego se escondió en su gorro y siguió gritando mientras me amenazaba y a ella también si no lo cambiábamos.

Cinco minutos después todo…bueno, casi todo…se calmó…

-Y como es Edward?-preguntó el

-Mira…es este-dijo señalando una imagen de Rinian (fan artist)

-Jajaja es el más lindo!- Dijo el

-Y no se parece en nada a ti- Dije conteniéndome la risa….nuevamente si las miradas miraran no podría están comiéndome mi pan con quesito yummi!

-Mejor hago los ejercicios de matemática- Dijo Fran

-Jajá yo ya los termine- Dije orgullosa de mi misma (nunca termino los ejercicios )

-Pero la Maca te gano- Dijo el seba/Edward arruinando mi autoestima T.T

-Pero tu aun no los terminas … - Dije alegrándome de nuevo

-Cállate!- Me dijo y como soy obediente…me quede calladita…además porque el profesor me dijo que me fuera a mi silla ¬¬

Y el día continuo así…con amenazas, golpes, miradas de miedo, vulturis por correo, etc. , todo solo porque con la Fran/Esme y yo/Alice hicimos una inofensiva lista donde todos tendrán algo de lo que reírse( o enojarse :S)

Luego llegó mi querida y estimada amiga Lenka…alegando que no quería ser Renee por que Charlie…eh..Bueno mejor no digo nada .

-Mira si quieres en el fan fic ( si este que TU estás leyendo!!) Podemos matar a charlie pero ten en cuenta que te golpeare si me mandan más vulturis ok??

-Ok!!- Dijo alegre

-Pero vas a tener que llorar en su funeral y estarás tan triste que te caerás a la tumba y te enterraran con él!! – después de esto se sumo otro golpe a la colección del día T.T

**Nota de la autora: Esta horrible pero no se me puede exigir más…mándame lo que quieras…tomatazos, vulturis, miradas que matan, panes con queso, etc. pero porfis dale al go que no te va a morder y no va a crear un ejército de Go´s neófitos ok?? El próximo cap lo escribirá Fran/Esme …espero que le vaya mejor que a mi…T.T**


End file.
